The present invention relates generally to devices for improving a golfer's skills and, more specifically, to a device for decreasing the area of a golf hole.
Golfers can improve the accuracy of their putts by practicing hitting the ball into a hole that has a diameter smaller than that of a typical hole. Practitioners in the art have developed annular inserts for golf holes that effectively reduce the area of the hole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,698, issued to Troiano, discloses an annular cap with a plurality of resilient teeth around its periphery that extend downwardly into the hole. The teeth flex inwardly when the device is inserted into the hole and frictionally hold the device in place. However, the Troiano device is easily dislodged when the golfer inserts his fingers into the hole to retrieve a ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,394, issued to Kretz, discloses an annular cap with a circumferential lip. The lip rests on the surface of the turf surrounding the hole. The Kretz device is not only easily dislodged but it is also difficult to align the annular surface of the device so that it is flush with the surrounding turf.
It would be desirable to provide a golf practice device that effectively reduces the area of a golf hole, that can be easily aligned with the surrounding turf, that can be quickly inserted and removed, and that cannot be inadvertently dislodged. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.